Halfblood Meets Halfblood
by ilovesugar123
Summary: The Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crew accidently switch places and then try make their way around in both London and New York.
1. Switched

**Percy's POV**

Hi. My name is Percy Jackson and I am a half-blood. My father is Poseidon. I was found out about this years ago when I was twelve after I ended up in Camp Half-Blood. It was probably the best thing that happened to me. I was never "normal" and human world. I am dyslexic and I have ADHD. I couldn't accept myself until I realized I was a demi-god.

Something happened to me this month. It all started when Annabeth, Grover and I were going to Camp Half-Blood on a ship because we were on our way back from vacation from Europe. When suddenly when we got back, people were speaking in different accents. What the heck? Annabeth had noticed too because we exchanged glances. Then I saw a sign that said "Welcome to England." Oh boy.

Grover started freaking out, "Oh my gods! We're in so much trouble!"

"Reeeelax, Grover! Everything'll be okay!" I said to make him calm down, but I really wasn't sure of it myself.

"Alright, Percy…" he responded.

"Oh look, there's a train station. Maybe we can find a way our way around here with the train," Annabeth suggested.

"Hmm, I guess we could do that," I agreed.

We were going to travel on the train when suddenly someone bumped into me and I was pushed in a wall. I didn't know what happened at first but I went through the wall! I was astounded. I looked at the platform sign. Platform 9 ¾. This was weird. England was weird. Did England even have a Platform 9 ¾? And how did I go through a wall? I suddenly saw people with weird sticks and black gowns. Then, Annabeth and Grover came right behind me. "This is not normal" I said.

Annabeth replied, "Shut up Seaweed Brain, it isn't normal but neither are we."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean." She smiled and nodded.

Grover came forward. "What the heck do we do now?"

**Harry's POV**

Hello. My name is Harry Potter. My mom was a muggle-born witch and my dad was a wizard. I am a half-blood because of that. My parents were killed when I was a baby. I can't remember them that well, but they were murdered by Voldemort. I was all alone and ended up having to live with my aunt and uncle and my spoiled cousin, Dudley. I started going to Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches.

Anyways, something weird happened this month. Ron, Hermione and I were on our way to England from other areas in Europe. We didn't know why it was taking so long to get to England but we thought it was just a slow ship. A few days later we arrived in New York, US. We had taken the wrong ship.

"Oh no," said Ron. "We need to be at school! I bet everyone's already boarding the train!"

Hermione nodded but said, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

We got off the ship and looked around. The people looked at us as if we were weird. Still dressed in our gowns, we strolled around. We had to get back.

"Well, since we're here, why not look around. I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore would understand…" I said.

"I guess," replied Ron. "Can't be much worse." Boy, was he wrong.

We went to a bank and luckily we were able to exchange our euros for dollars. We walked into a shop and bought new clothes. We all could walk around normally now. We took a boat ride and a strong wave hit our boat. The three of us flipped with our luggage's. Scared to death, we tried our hardest to find land. Another wave. We were all wiped out just then.


	2. Meeting Draco

**Percy's POV**

Suddenly, a train came by. The _Hogwarts Express._ Hogwarts? What the heck was that? I started laughing. Annabeth and Grover obviously found it funny too because they were cracking up too. The people with the the black robes and sticks were staring at us funny.

"What?" I asked. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"SHUT UP, HARRY!" someone said

I looked behind me. Did they call me Harry? Ok then… this was a very weird place. A boy walked up to me. "Hey Harry!" I was so confused. Why was he calling me Harry? He looked at me and said "Where's your robe?" He paused for a moment and his eyes widened. "You're… you're not Harry! You don't have the scar!"

"Yeah…I'm not. My name is Percy." I answered. Annabeth looked as confused as I felt. I glanced at Grover and saw him chewing on grass. I gave him a questioning look.

"What? This grass is so fresh!"

I whispered, "Grover! Stop that! People are going to see!" He stopped as soon as I said it.

A lady stalked her way over to us. "Where's are your gowns, children?"

"We…we don't have any…" Grover replied.

"Ah, well, good thing I brought extras." She passed a gown to each of us. We wore our gowns. We looked like the other kids except without the wands.

CHOO CHOO!

"EVERYONE! ATTENTION. PLEASE BOARD THE TRAIN!" The same woman with the gowns was pushing us forward.

"Wait, wait!" I tried to stop her.

She didn't listen she pushed us more to get the train. "Have a nice time, children!" she said, once we boarded the train.

We tried to find seats. "Here!" Grover exclaimed. "Here's a booth for us to sit in!" We all slid in. "What do we do now? I'm starving…" I looked to my right. A boy with whitish blonde hair with pale complexion stared at me. He had a cold expression. When he saw me looking, he stood up. Oh no.

"Hello. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You must be new." He turned to Annabeth and smiled at her. "You are?" My heart started beating fast. Oh man, he couldn't be flirting with her…could he?

"Uh…I'm Annabeth and I'm with him" she pointed to me.

I smiled. "Oh,_ sorry_, I didn't see you there." he said snootily.

Why was this guy being such a jerk? "Might want to get your eyes checked, then." He glared.

"What's your name? I bet you're a mudblood."

"My name's Percy. Percy Jackson. And what the heck is a mudblood?"

Grover started cracking up. "I'm Grover. Grover Underwood" We all started cracking up. Hah. That guy thought he could make me look stupid.

Draco's pale face started to redden. "You think you can mock me? We'll see, mudbloods." With that, we enjoyed the rest of our trip laughing about Draco.


	3. Chiron's Skills

**Harry POV**

I woke with a start. I looked around. Where was I? My palms pressed against the ground. It felt bristly. I sat up. I was on a beach. Seagulls flew by and the waves were calm. How long was I here? Then I remembered something.

"RON! HERMIONE!" I panicked. I didn't know where they were. I ran across the beach. I saw a foot behind a rock. I jogged over. It was Ron. He was still passed out. I looked around some more. Where was Hermione? I looked for five minutes when I finally found her near a tree. She was also passed out.

"Hermione? Wake up!" I yelled.

"Har-hum-what?" She looked around, "Huh? Where are we?"

"I have no idea but I found Ron nearby. He's still passed out so I'll need you to help me wake him up."

"Alright."

We ran over to Ron. He was already awake, "There you guys are. Thank goodness I woke up before Hermione used one of her crazy spells." Hermione and I laughed. "Well, where are we now?"

"We're still trying to find out" I replied.

All of a sudden, a dog sort of thing came out of nowhere. It's eyes gleamed red and had monstrous fangs. Frightened, we screamed. "AHHHHHHH! HELPPPPPPPP! HELPPPPPPPPP US!"

I grabbed my wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" The thing flung backwards. Something bumped into me. It was another one. The one that I hit regained its balance. "Guys! Get your wands!"

"I left mine at my spot," said Ron in a panicked voice.

"Me too!" exclaimed Hermione.

Oh man. What were we supposed to do? I was actually going to be killed and it wasn't going to be by Voldemort. I felt like a coward. Just was I was trying to make a plan, a centaur came by and used a dagger to get rid of them. It sliced them like moving a stick through water. They turned to dust. I watched amazed. "Did you kill them?"

"No" he replied. "They might come back but not for long. They'll be in Tartarus for a long while. My name is Chiron. What are your names?"

"I am Harry Potter. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," I pointed to my friends.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Alas, we finally meet. Come in. We have much to discuss in the big house."


	4. The Missing Wizard

**Percy's POV**

A few hours passed. We arrived at a giant castle. What was this place? Some sort of mansion house thingy? "WOOHOO. HOGWARTS AT LAST!" some kid shouted gleefully. Hogwarts? That word again?

Another kid replied, "LONG LIVE MEMORIES!" Everyone cheered. Annabeth started to awaken from her long nap.

"Wh-what? What is this place?" She turned to look around.

"I have noooooo idea. Some kid said this place is called Hogwarts or something…" I replied.

"That place you were laughing about?"

"Yeah…" I turned to look at Grover. He was chewing on his jacket. "Seriously, man?"

"Heh…yeah…oh sweet flavored jacket…" he said.

The three of us got off the train and searched for someone to get things explained from. "He-hello? Anyone wanna tell us where we are?" Annabeth asked. Nobody stopped walking. They all kept walking to castle.

"FIRST YEARS! GO TO THE BOATS!" said the same lady that gave us the robes.

"I guess we're first years," I told Grover and Annabeth. We walked over to the boats. The three of us boarded each boat and followed the other first years. We stopped a few minutes later at a dock. We all got off and entered the castle. A lady with a witches hat stopped us/

"Hello children. You have all been accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witch Craft and Magic. Congratulations," the lady said. Wait _what_? School of Witch Craft? Magic? What the heck? I looked at Annabeth and Grover. I could tell they were both thinking the same things as I was just from looking at their expressions. We all exchanged glances. "My name is Professor McGonagall. You will all meet Headmaster Dumbledore later," she said. "Right now, you are going to get sorted into your Hogwarts Houses. This is a very big event but don't be nervous. After that, we are having our annual First Day of Hogwarts feast." I was so confused. No one but the three of us seemed confused.

We followed the rest of the first years. We walked into the grand hall and stood with everyone. Everyone was fidgeting and shaking. "You will be sorted in one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," said Professor McGonagall in a sharp voice. Professor McGonagall took off her witch's hat and picked a person. The person went up and sat on a chair. She put the hat on the child. "Hmm…Hufflepuff!" Another person was picked and they sat too. "Slytherin!" Eventually, the hat picked everyone but the three of us. We stood in the spotlight awkwardly. I could see Draco, who was in Slytherin, smirking.

"Well, well, who are these wizards…_if they even are wizards…_" said the hat.

"No, we're not wizards," I responded. Everyone gasped. "We're not supposed to be here…"

"I thought so. I didn't sense the wizard blood," said the hat.

"What is your name, child?" said Professor McGonagall.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy," I replied. Her eyes widened.

"Percy Jackson? _The Percy Jackson?_ Son of Poseidon?"

Everyone out in the audience looked very confused.

"Yeah… Uh, and, these are my friends Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood."

"Hi…" they said shakily.

"Ah…a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena and a satyr. Pleasure meeting you three," said McGonagall. Suddenly a man with a long, white snow beard came into the room. "Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. "I have a bit of surprising news."

"Continue," he said calmly.

"Well, you see, these children accidently came up here and it turns out they are more than just ordinary muggles. They're demigods."

"I see. Well, we'll have get them sorted anyways."

McGonagall appeared confused, "Well…alright…"

"Grover Underwood!"

He sat in the sorting hat chair. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "Well, a very interesting personality…GRYFFINDOR! Next is Annabeth Chase," she sat down. "Hmm…very intelligent…Ravenclaw would be good…but…hmm, you have bravery. GRYFFINDOR! Now, Percy Jackson." I had to admit. Both my best friends were housed in the same place. If I had a different house, I would freak out. I sat down on the chair and the hat was on my head. "Oh…very courageous. I can tell this child will make history. Ah…14 years old. Bravery, good quality. Hmm…reminds me of Harry Potter…"

"Harry Potter. Please Introduce yourself!" said Professor McGonagall.

All the Gryffindors looked at their table. "He's not here!" said the group leader. "When we checked attendance, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all missing."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "No…it can't be…"

"Anyways," said the hat, "You shall be placed in...GRYFFINDOR!" All the Gryffindors clapped.


	5. The Lost Demigods

**Harry's POV**

Chiron took us to the so called 'Big House.' "Alright children, we arrived." We looked to see an enormous house with columns all around it. We all entered. Of course, Hermione was examining all the parts to the house and gasping with interest to every little thing she saw. Ron smirked.

"Wow, Hermione," he said.

"Oh, save it Weasley," she shot back and Ron shrugged.

There was a large round table in one of the rooms of the Big House. Chiron entered the room and pointed for us to sit down. We all took a seat and he began speaking.

"I will answer all questions in a moment, but first Harry and friends, how old are you?"

"We're all fourteen," I answered.

"Ah, just like Percy. Now, do you have any questions for me? Of course you do! Ok one at a time."

Hermione spoke first, "Well, sir, where are we first of all?"

"Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me. This place is Camp Halfblood. To be a halfblood means that you are half god and half human. To be half god is another thing. That means that you have to be the offspring of a Greek God or Goddess," he answered. "However, you…" he said pointing to me. "You are a halfblood since you are half wizards."

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Ah, well, enough talking. Time to get you children to the Hermes cabin." He saw the confused look on my face. "Oh, each god and goddess have a cabin in which their human children stay at. You will be staying at the Hermes cabin because that is where all the newcomers go."

"Alright," said Hermione. "But can I _please_ see the Athena cabin? Goddess of wisdom…" she sighed and had a dreamy look on her face.

Chiron looked baffled. Ron spoke up, "Don't be confused Chiron. Everyone gets confused by her." I laughed. She shot us dirty looks.

"Shut up, guys," she said. "At least I'm not a dimwit."

Chiron chuckled, "Alright children, let's get you to your rooms." Two identical twin boys were laughing and we could tell they were pranking someone. "Travis! Connor! Please take our guests to the Hermes cabin!"

"Got it, Chiron!" they responded. They exchanged their devious glances at eachother.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Travis?"

"Heck yeah!" replied Connor.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Chiron at a distance.

"Aww, man!" They walked off.

We walked into the cabin where Travis and Connor were waiting. "New newbies! Welcome to paradise!"

We all unpacked our things and left to meet with Chiron. "We will be having dinner soon," he said.

Ten minutes later we had to go to campfire. People were burning food and saying prayers. _To the gods?_ They were in the middle of eating when Chiron spoke up, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They are all wizards." Everyone gasped.

"Wizards?" muttered some people.

"Percy Jackson. Please introduce yourself to our guests and explain what happens in Camp Halfblood," said Chiron.

"Where's Percy?" exclaimed Travis.

"Ah! He's not here!" Connor said.

"Annabeth and Grover aren't here either!" said a person in the crowd.

Chiron's voice was calm but his eyes had a look of panic. "Seems there has been a mix-up…"


	6. The Iris Message Meeting

**Harry's POV**

We were so confused and clueless. Who in the world were Percy, Grover, and Annabeth? Some popular people of this camp? Chiron spoke up, "Alright, we'll have to do an Iris Message at the Big House. However, we must remain calm and enjoy the rest of our night."

Every few minutes or so, someone would walk up to us and ask us about wizardry and of course, Hermione would be the one to answer. A few minutes later, a tall, buff girl stalked her way over. "Show us your skills, _wizards_," she said in a tough voice.

"Umm…who are you?" I asked.

She glared. "Shut up and show me some skills. You do not want to mess with me." Ron looked terrified. Who did she think she is?

Hermione glared and spoke. "EXPELLIARMUS!" The girl flew back and landed on her back. She stood up and she looked mad. "Well, you wanted to see our skills…" she said in a clever tone.

The girl cackled, "Hah. You won't last a week in here. I'm Clarisse just so you know. Daughter of Ares." Oh. So that explained her attitude. Daughter of the war god.

"We're..." I started.

She cut me off, "I already know who are," and she walked off.

An hour later, everyone had to go to bed, but, Chiron told us to come into the Big House. We walked in and he told us to gather around him. He threw a golden coin in the air and said, "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Please accept my offering." He paused and then said, "Show us Percy, Annabeth, and Grover." We waited a second. Out of the air, a screen formed, showing a boy my age. Dark brown hair, green eyes. Just like me. "Percy!" he called. Percy looked up.

"CHIRON! OH MY GODS! I'MINSOMEPLACEIDON'TKNOWANDI'MSOCONFUSEDPLEASEHELPME!" said Percy.

"It's ok. All will be explained," said Chiron.

I broke in, "You're in Hogwarts."

"Well, I know that now. But this is all too weird," he replied.

"Oh and this is Percy. Percy this is Harry," Chiron pitched in.

"OOOO! So you're the famous Harry!"

"Hah…yeah…and you're Percy. I've heard so much about you," we both laughed.

**Percy's POV**

"Grover! Annabeth! Get over here! Chiron and the guy everyone's been talking about is here!" They got up immediately and ran over to me.

"Oh my gods, really? Lemme see!" said Annabeth excitedly.

"COOL!" said Grover.

"Hello, Annabeth and Grover! I understand if you two are confused as well. But could you two please go get Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Sure!" They both said eagerly.

Harry spoke, "Ok, so these are my friends, Hermione and Ron. Hermione is a genius and Ron is just a goof." They both laughed.

My eyes widened. "Hermione! Ron! You two are just like my friends you just saw! Annabeth is a genius and Grover is a goof too!"

Hermione responded, "This is really creepy…were we all really meant to meet?"

Annabeth and Grover came back with Headmaster Dumbledore. "Ah, Chiron. It's nice to see you again."

"I agree, Albus, I agree. It's been a really long time since we had last spoken." Chiron smiled.

"So I hear, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Camp Halfblood."

"Yes. They are right here."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron came to the screen. "Hello children. I know you all must be very confused, but it we will figure this out. So, I did find out that all six of you did not get mixed-up accidently. It turns out that someone had magically switched your routes so that you would end up in the wrong places."

Our eyes widened. What? We weren't here by accident? Unbelievable!

"Anyhow, how would you children like to actually meet in person?" said Headmaster Dumbledore.

"YES!" the six of us said at the same time. We all broke in hysterics.


	7. Home, Sweet Home

**~~~Sorry guys! I haven't been able to update in such a long time because of school work, but I'll try to update chapters as much as possible! ~ilovesugar123~~~**

**Harry's POV**

I was so excited to meet my "so called twin." This was going to be the best day ever. Hermione and Ron looked just as excited as I was.

"I wonder if that girl Annabeth is just as smart as me… I bet I'm smarter," said Hermione in a competitive voice. I rolled my eyes.

Ron laughed, "Yeah. Maybe you two can be geeks together!" Hermione kicked him and I thought to myself, _Why am I friends with them?_

We were on the plane on our way back to England which was where we were going to meeting the other half-bloods. Yesterday, we had been packing for the trip after the awesome Iris Message call. I had never seen anything like it! "Are we there yet?" Ron asked.

"What do you think? We only got on the plane about 10 minutes ago!" I replied.

"Yeah, but-" Hermione cut him off.

"Shut up! I want to read my potions book!"

"Nerd," he muttered. Hermione glared at him. Dear lord, this was going to be a long ride to England.

About three hours later, we had finally come to a slow stop. Hermione started to shake when I had realized I had fallen asleep. "Harry, I think we're back." I came back to my senses.

"All passengers remain seated until we come to a complete stop," said the announcements. The plane stopped within a few seconds.

"Huh? What? Where are we?" asked Ron, rubbing his eyes.

"Home. Home sweet home," I replied.

As we got off the plane, we had gotten our passports checked and had to go through the whole process of being in an airport. About two hours later, we were finally out of the airport. The three of us stayed close in case we got lost. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand. "Hermione, stop-" I looked at who grabbed my hand and it was a man dressed in black. As I turned to see my friends, they both were looking as surprised as I was. Three men were kidnapping us.

"Mission accomplished. Three down, three more to go," said one of the three men. "If you guys try to play any games or tricks on us…" he grabbed for a shiny metal. A knife. "…be smart," he gave us an evil stare. My heart felt like it was about to beat out my chest. The three men pushed us in a truck and drove off. "Ready to meet our master?" the man spoke again. Who were these men? What did they want? And who was their master? Then suddenly…it struck me. Headmaster Dumbledore's words hit me_. "So, I did find out that all six of you did not get mixed-up accidently. It turns out that someone had magically switched your routes so that you would end up in the wrong places." _What if these men had something to do with our switched routes?


	8. Unexpected Kidnap

Percy's POV

Oh my gods! Harry and his friends were finally coming today! "Hey, Annabeth, I think you and that Hermione girl might become friends," I smirked.

"Usually I would argue with that statement, but…I can't help but think the same exact thing. I wonder if she's smarter than me…" Annabeth replied.

As usual, Grover was chewing on a tin can. This time it was soda can flavored. I watched as he dreamily chewed his…can. "Hmmm….this would taste good with some enchiladas! Man, I really want some." I laughed. What a weirdo.

A few hours passed. Hmm…where could they be? Did it really take 13 hours to get from America to England? I think not. Maybe their flight was delayed. Anyway, I couldn't wait until they got here! This would be so exciting.

About two more hours passed. "Hey Annabe-" I turned to talk to her but she was on the bed sleeping with a book in her hands and I smiled. I walked over to her and pulled her covers on her. I crept out of the room and headed for Headmaster Dumbledore's room. As I walked passed people, I knew they were talking about me.

"Halfblood? A half god?"

"I didn't know their type existed"

"I want to ask that half-god some questions about his dad!"

"Isn't his dad like that Greek god, Poseidon, or something?"

I felt so weird in this place. I definitely did not fit in here, well obviously, but you know what I mean, I guess… Anyway, I finally got to Headmaster Dumbledore's room and entered through a twisted staircase. "Hello, Percy." I jumped. It was just Headmaster Dumbledore. "Oh, I apologize for startling you."

"Oh, it's fine," I laughed nervously.

"So, what brings you up her, my boy?"

"Well, why haven't Harry and his friends shown up yet?"

"He hasn't come yet? Well, that's strange…don't worry. I'll try to get in contact with them. You and your friends stay put."

How did he expect me to stay put? I was already jumpy and really wanted to meet my "twin." I came back to the room to see Annabeth and Grover playing a board game. "Guys, stop playing that. We have a mission. We have to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione!"

"I'm in!" they said in unison.

"Alright. Lets go!"

We crept through the halls, making sure no one saw us. We were able to get out safely and we were on our way to the airport. We walked past a big tree that I sensed was dangerous, so we stayed away from it. I was guessing it was the Whomping Willow that Headmaster Dumbledore told us to stay away from. We ran as fast as we could away from Hogwarts and finally reached the train station where the Hogwarts express was. It took us back to a normal train station and we searched around for an airport.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my friends and I. There were three men dressed in black. No one seemed to notice us, possibly because we were in a dark alley. My eyes widened as they clutched a knife to our throats. "One more move." From the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth and Grover just as shocked and scared as I was. The men started pushing as towards an old, rusty truck. "Get in and don't scream or I'll kill you. You will be meeting our master soon," he grinned.

We rode in the truck in silence for about two hours. We weren't allowed to speak, eat, or anything else that would tick them off. An hour more after, we had arrived at a black and white building…in the middle of nowhere. They pushed us out of the truck and brought us inside the building and locked the door behind us. "Do whatever you want now, but you can't leave this place no matter how hard you try. Even if you do have powers, you won't be able to. And by the way, you have to come back to this area in an hour to meet my master," he turned to walk away, but then stopped. "If I even catch you three trying to escape…you don't even know what we're capable of… " and with that he left.

We wandered around trying to see if Harry, Hermione and Ron were here. "Percy?" I turned around and there he was. Harry Potter.


	9. Finally Meeting

**Harry's POV**

Hermione, Ron, and I wandered around the building trying to find any clues as to why we were here. Suddenly I heard voices that sounded all too familiar.

"Ugh this is bad. We were supposed to meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron today!" a boy said.

"I know! What are we supposed to do?" this time a girl said.

"Gods, I'm so hungry I could eat a couch!" another boy said.

Hermione, Ron, and I all exchanged glances. Were they who I thought they were? The voice rang in my head: _three down, three more to go_. Were Percy, Annabeth, and Grover the other three that were kidnapped?

"Come on," I whispered. Hermione and Ron followed me. I followed the sounds of the voices. We were about five feet away from the voices. I motioned for Hermione and Ron to hide behind the wall with me. I peeked from behind the wall and saw three figures. A girl with blond hair and mysterious, gray eyes, a tall boy that looked kind of old with facial hair, and lastly a boy whose back was facing me with brown hair. I came out from behind the wall. "Percy?"

He spun around, clutching a pen. "Harry?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we didn't exactly come here by choice…we were kind of kidnapped…" I answered

"Oh…no surprise there… So were we…"

"Well I guess this is an interesting way to meet each other!"

"I agree! But I do wonder why we were kidnapped… I'm pretty ticked… I was hoping for a normal hang out."

Hermione butt in, "I assume that our kidnappers had to do something with the whole mix up of us ending up in America and you guys ending up in London…"

Annabeth responded, "I second that."

"People have been calling me Harry in Hogwarts…it's pretty weird," Percy said

"When I first got there, people called me Percy!"

Grover responded, "Well…you guys really do look like each other…" Ron, Hermione, and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Well we better go return to the main entrance where those men told us to meet them. You know…to meet their "master"" Percy made quote marks with his fingers.

Annabeth trotted over to Percy and the rest of us followed him. I raised my eyebrows. _Did they like each other or something? _I thought to myself.

Finally we got to the main entrance. The three men were waiting over there. "There you are. We were beginning to wonder if you were going to show up. If you were any later, we would find you through the tracking devices we put in your clothes and kill you." _Tracking devices? _I gulped.

"Well, we have powers and we can definitely out number you," I answered.

One of the men grinned, "You'll see, you'll see…"


	10. Mr Anonymous

**Percy's POV**

The men took out six blind folds and blindfolded us. We couldn't see a thing, well duh but it was not very comforting. They pulled our arms and dragged us down a hall. Each time we made a step, the wood on the floor creaked. It felt like we were going to fall through the floor. There was a dank smell drifting through the air. We could tell that the building was very old. Finally they stopped us.

"We're here," one of the men said.

Suddenly I felt something slam against my head. I groaned from the pain and then in almost an instant, I passed out.

(Two Hours Later)

I started to gain consciousness again. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room that was lighted only through the windows. It smelled awful…as if we were close to the Hudson River. Wait could this mean we were close to a river? I had to get out of here. I started to move but then something pulled me back. Ropes. Great. And then I remembered what happened. Why did these men want us? I struggled in the ropes hoping that I would be able to get free.

"It won't work…I tried," I turned to see that it was Harry speaking. He was in another pole next to me with Hermione and Ron. I turned to both my sides. Annabeth and Grover were on the same pole as I was.

"There's got to be something we can do!"

Harry shook his head, "They took Annabeth's dagger, our wands, and Grover's magical instruments and placed it in that chest over there. They locked it too!" He pointed to a bin on the other side of the room. Then he paused, "Did you not bring anything?" I froze. The thought hadn't occurred to me that Riptide was still in my pocket. I tried to move my finger through the ropes to reach my pocket. Suddenly I heard footsteps and Harry and I pretended we were unconscious. The door opened and a figure in a black cloak walked in.

"Good job boys. Here's a sand dollar. Keep this up and you'll be in riches beyond your wildest dreams."

One of the men greedily plucked out of the anonymous man's hand and then the other two tried to take it from him. Then he turned to us.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted.

All at once, Ron, Hermione, Annabeth, and Grover woke up. Harry and I were already awake.

"Good. Some of you already know who I am." He pulled off the hood of his cloak and Annabeth gasped.

"Luke?" she questioned.

I started to feel anger well up inside my body. Why did he want us? Hadn't I already dealt with him enough?

"No. I am Kronos, Lord of Time. I am working with Lord Voldemort right now so that we together can steal your powers. With your powers, we can the strongest immortals ever." He paused and then continued, "With these powers that I can take from you six, I can gain my true form faster than I thought and then all of you will be doomed."

Suddenly, I saw a slight movement in the shadows. It was a person. He started to move towards. He had a finger missing and was holding a…baby? I turned to Harry. His eyes were fixed on the same figure and they were filled with panic. I could safely assume that they had a history together.


	11. The Captives

**Harry's POV**

Oh no. This couldn't be happening. I'm probably dreaming or I've been hit on the head hard.

"WAKE UP RON, WAKE UP!" Ron started screaming to himself. I started to feel pain from my scar. Then I realized I wasn't dreaming and I hadn't been hit on the head. This was real… and Voldemort was right in front of me.

Percy whispered to me, "I'm assuming you guys know the guy with one finger missing and his baby."

I nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. That 'baby' is not actually a baby. That's Voldemort. And the guy holding him is Peter Pettigrew, his servant."

"Ohhhh, I get it now."

Grover whispered, "How do we get out of these ropes?"

"One sec," Percy whispered back. I could see Percy straining against the ropes. I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly. He was fumbling through his pockets when a pen fell out and rolled a couple feet away. "No! That was our last chance!"

Annabeth looked upset but tried to reassure him that everything would be okay, "It's okay Percy, there's bound to be another way."

"I'm hungryyyyy," Grover whined. He subconsciously bit into the rope which suddenly fell down.

"GROVER, I THOUGHT ID NEVER BE HAPPY FOR YOUR APPETITE!" Percy smiled. He quickly grabbed his pen.

Kronos finally noticed us. "HEY. HEY! You filthy children, get back here!" He shouted.

We grabbed our wands. "Expelliarmus!" I screamed. Kronos fell backwards. Peter Pettigrew started to run after us. We grabbed our things and ran down the stairs. That's when we realized we were in a warehouse by the sewers. That's why it smelled so nasty.

Hermione spoke with panic in her voice, "How do we get out of here?!"

"I know!" Percy screamed. "This may be gross, but if someone's got a better idea, speak up." No one did. "Ok, everybody grab onto each other's backs to make a chain and hold tight." Once everyone did, Percy stepped into the dirty water and made the water shield them all and move them. They moved further and further away when they finally reached land.

Annabeth spoke up, "Wait! I just realized I have one last drachma!" Percy's eyes lit up.

"GREAT! Hurry we have to use it to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore!" Annabeth nodded and gave the drachma to Percy. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept our offering. Show us Headmaster Dumbledore."

An image appeared with Dumbledore and Chiron. "Headmaster Dumbledore!" I exclaimed, "You're with Chiron?"

Dumbledore nodded uneasily. I finally noticed that he was tied alongside Chiron. Three unwelcomed faces appeared on the screen. Voldemort, Kronos, and Peter Pettigrew.


	12. The Rescue Plan

**Percy's POV**

I gasped in horror as I realized they had caught Chiron and Dumbledore. Annabeth and I exchanged glances.

"What do we do?" Grover asked nervously.

"Well, we're going to have to go there and rescue them," I replied.

"Alright what's the plan?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Umm…" she turned to Annabeth and motioned her over. "Want to come up with a plan cause we are the smart ones, after all," she winked.

Annabeth smiled, "Definitely." Harry and I rolled our eyes. They were destined to become friends.

After a few minutes, Annabeth turned around to face all of us. "So this is what we're gonna do. We're going to go to Hogwarts, but we're going to need the help of the Gods. We're going to need them to take out Kronos and the rest. We need to send Kronos, Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, and the men that kidnapped us to the pits of Tartarus. I'm going to pray for my mom, Athena to come, and Grover—you ask for the help of Pan and the other satyrs, okay?" He nodded. "And Percy, please ask Poseidon to help also." I nodded.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, "Our part is simple. Use. Your. Spells." Harry and Ron exchanged mischievous glances. "Now the only problem is…how do we get there? The Hogwarts Express is long gone because all the kids are already at Hogwarts…"

Ron smiled, "Leave that to me!"

We were all so confused but Ron and Harry seemed to be sure about what they were doing. We followed them to Ron's house where he led us to a car. I was so confused. "Umm, Ron, I don't think a car will really help us get to Hogwarts…"

'Don't worry, Percy! You'll see!" I decided that I would trust him on this one. "Okay everyone get in the car. Everyone got inside the car. Ron started the engine and all of a sudden the car started to rise up all the way to the clouds.

"What, this is so cool!" Grover said. I nodded speechless.

"I really hope you got better at controlling this car," Harry said.

"Uh yeah…sure…" Ron said uneasily.

Ron started to fly the car and it started to fly uncontrollably. We were all screaming as it went side to side, up and down.

"RON, GET THIS CAR UNDER CONTROL!" Hermione shouted.

"I'M TRYING!" Ron screamed sounding scared out of his mind.

Suddenly all the flailing of the car stopped and we all relaxed. I looked out the window and saw that Hogwarts was really close up ahead.


End file.
